No Crests
by DChan1
Summary: Digidestined are getting their powers back but at the cost of releasing to black engeries.
1. Default Chapter

No Crest?  
By: D-Chan  
Rated=PG  
AN: I'm doing this story for a friend.  
  
"Kat... we're doing it... the world stopped looking at the Digital World for a second... Lets go." D-Chan said. Kat nodded leaning into the computer. *WHOOSH* Kat fell right on top of D-Chan, "Woah... Where are we? D-Chan... hello... are you okay?" Kat said aimlessly looking around. "Who are you?" D-Chan called out. Kat leaned her head back to see a very tall man, "Look D-Chan's it's Obi-One-Kanobi!" (I don't know how to spell that!)  
  
"Not quite Miss Kat... I need you and your hacker friend D-Chan to help me... you were the only ones capable of Digiporting without your vices..." Kat finally jumped off D-Chan, "Vices?" The man spoke, "Your vices were lost in an epic battle between the digidestined that D-Chan logged on her computer three years ago. Which means you will be digi-less power-less Digidestined until an miracle happens..." D-Chan hulked up, "What you said earlier... why do you need our help... I know you're the one whos been blocking me out of the Digital World!"  
  
The man laughed, "The other three guardians are free... They just don't have their power back... They have decided to give the orginal digidestined back their power... return these crest and then we'll see what to do with Numemon and Psalmomon." Kat didn't understand a thing... but computer things weren't what she did best... it was twisted plots and secret plans. Her and D-Chan on this job was a dangerious pairing.  
  
D-Chan looked at Kat, "You know... we're not the most honest people their is..." The man grinned, "I know... you really need to use a book dairy... I already have you two firgured out because your computer dairy and you're JUST what I need. D-Chan you can computers just as if not better then my friend of Knowledge... your ability to leader with and protect the digidestined from their hot headed google boys... and you lie like an expert... we'll see if you can lure the digidestined back here. Kat... you're ability to see things and people for what they really are is an excellent talent to have... you're friendship abilities unlike D-Chan's loner like talents are what are needed for the digidestined to trust you... and your just like Kari who can shine light on the darkest of times... both of you have one draw back... once you have your power you MUST have someone support you or you will destroy all worlds."  
  
D-Chan looked at Kat and she looked back, "Want some pizza?" D-Chan nodded. The man fell over, "GIRLS! Their impossible Yolei only wants to date me!" D-Chan spun around, "HA! Thats for the tip on where to start give up the crests and we'll get the job done... Thankx Gennai!" Kat giggled running off back to the real world. He ponder, "Do they know more then they let on? Or more then they can comprehend."  
  
"Yeah... Like we'll find a 'Yolei' here!" Kat grumbled. D-Chan looked around at all the strange people, "Kat! All the teenagers in Obaha come to this!" (I know I didn't spell the city right.) "YOLEI! Come on Matt's band is hosting the Karoke!" A brown haired girl screamed as she pulled a purple haired girl with her. Kat looked at me in shock, "Let's get'em."   
  
Izzy looked out from the stage to see Yolei and Kari parading through the crowd. "Uh... Never seen those to before..." He said to himself shrugging off the site of the two girls right behind Kari and Yolei.  
  
Not even two minutes standing there Kat and D-Chan were already argueing on who should go up first, "YOU!" Kat glared right back, "Why not you?" D-Chan turned red, "Don't know why." A handsome blonde teenager standed onto the stand, "Alright... Who dropped this bag of American shit cds?" D-Chan hissed, "HEY! Thats mine! And for your information Lenn isn't shit!" Kat pulled her back, "D-Chan! You're gonna make us Americans look like loons! Chill it." The blonde looked over Katt quickly thinking that there was some music talent. "Hey! Blonde... Yeah you there with Phyco! Can you sing?"   
  
"Only if Phyco can sing with me!" Kat laughed. D-Chan grummbled as she was pushed up on stage with Kat as well, "I though you said you left the cd bag in the car..." Kat turned red, "Okay so I was planning to ditch it here so I wouldn't have to listen to who let the dogs out again!"   
  
Matt watched over to the two bumbling American girls as they sung Kid in America, "They have ego alright but they sure can sing." The drummer nodded as he turned the voice out more leaving on the girls to sing by mermory since the Karoke didn't recognize the music. Matt took a glance at Izzy, "Hey Izzy whats up?" "I don't like the looks of those two." Out in the crowd Kari didn't like the feeling from those to girls. She watched as Matt screamed something across the stage. Izzy talked back and like a sign from the gods Kari noticed the blue haired girl look to the side of her towards and desperatly listen and sing at the same time.  
  
Well I'm not sure where I'm going from here... I have like six stories at once. I'll try to get this one done. K? ^^ R/R  
D-Chan 


	2. No Crest 2

No Crest?  
By: D-Chan  
Rated=PG  
AN: I'm doing this story for a friend.  
  
Matt came up to the girls and gave them hand shakes ignoring what Izzy had said. "Alright people... I would like you to meet a close friend of mine! The excellent sensational Mimi!" Izzy giggled, "You forgot to mention Princess of the Gekomon..." A Pink haired girl slipped onto the stage. The four moved to the side.   
  
D-Chan watched as the Mister Matt was staring at Mimi. She also saw that Kat was glaring holes into the female on stage. Her mouth dropped open, Miss Saint is MAD!!!! Oh my... Heavens to... Good LORD! Izzy tapped D-Chan on the shoulder, "You looked shocked... What's wrong?"   
  
"With Kat getting the jealious iche... we won't get our jobs done." Izzy cocked an eye, "What job is that? Is there an Knowledge I can provide?" D-Chan was studdenly lifted in the air glowing green. "KAT!" She screamed causing Everyone to look at her. Izzy smiled, "I felt it... Give it to me!" Matt shouted, "Izzy Put her down! What did you find?" Kat turned white, "Give it to him! Give it to him and lets get lost." D-Chan was crying, "I CAN'T IT WON'T LET ME GO!"   
  
Mimi had long since stopped sing and was now concentrating her energy, "Sencerity!" Kat flipped into the air covered in pink light, "GENNAI! GET THIS OFF OF US!" D-Chan screamed at the top of her lungs. TK jumped up from the crowd onto the stage, "Hope!" Kat screamed as more energy was pulled from her. Matt called for his crest, "Friendship!" D-Chan turned bright blue and collasped on the floor.   
  
The crests of Sencerity, Hope, Friendship, and Knowledge appeared. Kat and D-Chan were panting on the floor from all the pain and energy loss. A faint gillimer of black and gray appeared and then disappeared.   
  
Izzy was kinda sorry he forced his crest free but stealing the crests of the digidestined was no way to make friends. A brief mummer came from D-Chan and Kat, "Damn you Gennai..." The blonde hugged her legs, "You never said it would hurt this much! And there are still four crests left."  
  
Matt helped Kat up to D-Chan's surprize. "Do you need help?" The alburn hair boy said. D-Chan didn't like looking weak, "Naw... I can get up myself." Izzy presisted, "Now... I really think you should let me help you." D-Chan glared, "Look I said I'm fine! Leave me be!" Matt walked up to Izzy, "Who does that remind you of?" Izzy looked at Matt and nodded, "I'll give her some time... She'll turn out just like you."   
  
D-Chan turned around and spat like fire at them, "Look! I would appricate if you would STOP talking about me! Also... Where are the other four Digidestined? I want these crests out and I want them now." She stomped off bitterly. Kat walked up, "Don't worry... She's like this around guys... She's always the dominate one in a relationship... She is a tuff person to get the affection of with a first impression you gave her."   
  
Izzy nodded taking note of everything, "I don't like having revials... I want her to be my friend..." Matt laughed, "I wasn't a people person either look how I turned out. Don't worry Izzy she'll come through!" Tk walked to the burnet, "Sorry about causing you pain but we have problem and we need our power and we need it now a evil is arising I can feel it... Do you forgive me?" D-Chan blinked, "How old are you?" "12." "Gee... I could never make a statement that good when I was 12." Tk and D-Chan laughed together.   
  
Kat pushed Izzy forward, "Now! She's laughing say sorry." Izzy tumbled forward, "Er. Ah.. D... Dei..." She frowned, "D-Chan." "D-Chan I'm sorry about how I acted I'm not used to someone as cold as you." She stared at him wided eyed, "Excuse me?" He gasped, "Oh... I'm sorry I ment people are usally easy to get to know... Why don't you want to be friends?" D-Chan sighed, "I never said that... I would have eventually given you a chance but you were just so eger to get that crest... you hurt me in the process. Try a more knowledge approach next time." She laid a kiss gently on his cheek.   
  
Kat nodded to the four of the eight digidestined, "When you get ALL of the other three let us know. You can find us here..." Kat said giving Matt the directions.  
  
Izzy lead Tai, Kari, Joe, and Sora to Kat and D-Chan's apartment. He slid open the door and walked in only to hear D-Chan and Kat talking, "When we get this through we might get our crest then we get out of here!" Kat spoke up, "D-Chan... You know you don't want to go..." "Yes! I like that Izzy dude... but thats all I like Izzy. I have my boyfriend at home... I want to return to him." "No you don't... you say you hate your relationship... You never get to talk to him! You not even the same age!" Izzy walked D-Chan get up form her excersize position. "Look I'm in this for MY OWN crest not any of those other Digidestined... You won't convice me other wise."   
  
Tai felt the tug of his power, "You have it! Give it to me!" D-Chan looked up to see the hurt face of Izzy but also to get the last glimpse of the remaining digidestined before Tai called for his power. She was shot across the room as the power of courage tried desperatly to get out. "We have to help her! Call out your power." Sora cried. Izzy spoke up, "NO! Let her feel the pain... she deserves it."   
  
Kat screamed, "Stop it! You're hurting her! STOP!" Tai tried to let go of his power but he could feel the invisible vine wrapped around him powering him forward but he refused to buge. "Izzy! Stop it... I can't get it out of her alone! Someone help!" Sora spoke up to find that her power didn't lay in D-Chan but Kat. Joe spoke too and found Kat free from the pain as the crest of Love and Reliabilty broke free.   
  
Blood began to oz from D-Chan's nose, "HELLPPPP!" She screamed. Izzy was scared now he turned to look at Kari cowering in the corner in fear. "Kari! Call out your power!" She began crying,"NO! I can't let that girl have her crest.... She's not a crest of goodness but dark!" Tai couldn't breath as his control over his place fell. The source of his power that laid in D-Chan wanted him to take it back and take it back now!  
  
Tai shouted as he was pulled across the room right ontop of D-Chan. He felt his crest climb right into his chest. The light was gone and the pain was over. Kat ran to D-Chan who was bleeding from her mouth, eyes, and nose. The room seemed darker then normal and Kat looked up to see the crest of Desperity. She reached up to it and found her power connected to her.   
  
"Kat... I feel terrible... I can't stand myself but I love myself! What's wrong with me... I want to kill everyone but then I want to kiss everyone!" D-Chan coughed. Kat looked at Kari, "Your crest is counter acting against D-Chan's! Get it out!" Kari shook her head, "No... Never! I can't let a power like that get out."   
  
D-Chan was anger, "YOU BITCH! IF YOU FELT THE PAIN I FELT YOU WOULD FREE ME FROM IT!" Kari felt her power being pushed from D-Chan's body as her own power took control. "Don't be angry!" Kari said. D-Chan screamed, "DON'T YOU TElL ME WHAT TO DO!" She lugded at Kari.   
  
Okay aren't I the animal in this story? I guess I'm in a bad mood...  
D-Chan 


	3. No Crest 3

No Crest?  
By: D-Chan  
Rated=PG  
AN: I'm doing this story for a friend.  
  
Kari screamed at D-Chan punched her left and right. Everyone tried to pull her off but three power were holding them back. Light, Despairity, and a mysterious power. "LIGHT LIGHT!" Kari screamed. Kari's crest was inside her the moment she spoke but now there was a problem... She wasn't strong enough to stop D-Chan. "HELP!" She screamed. The dark light of a crest appeared and D-Chan ran for it.  
  
Kat and D-Chan stared at each other. "We... have what we've always wanted... always waited for... even if our true goal was lost we have what we want!" D-Chan said. Kat nodded, "Now we have to go find our Digimon... Gennai promised us! We're gonna get the pay now for giving the destined their crest!" Izzy's laptop popped open to reveal Gennai, "Girls... Excellent and not a moment to soon... The dark digimon is attacking... Digidestined prepare... Kat and D-Chan add us in the fight... call your digimon BlackWarGreymon and Veenumyotismon!"   
  
Kat nodded, "I won't aid them I'll just collect my digimon and get lost." D-Chan nodded, "Yup... After the pain they put me through I need to help no one but myself!" Gennai gasped, "No You can't! This isn't what I called you for!" Kat laughed, "We can and we will..."   
  
The light phased out as the dark digimon began to take control of both worlds. A grey haired dinosaur was staring in through the fifth story window. A gaint bat like monster stood behind it.   
  
As if not even listening Kari, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy raised their vices to send the power they had to the Digital World. "Oh no you don't... You won't win... we won't let you! Come on D-Chan help the creature." Kat said raising her black vice.   
  
The creature strained against the power. "I need help... I need to win!" Despairity was suddenly by his side pushing back the light. The digidestined all over the world felt the push. Someone was helping... they were going to lose. D-Chan took one look at Izzy, "We really could have been friends if you had just treated me like you did Matt." Izzy frowned, "Matt was never that bad."   
  
Depearity smiled as Destruction joined the cause. The tides had turned now the digidestined of the world were fighting against the three powers. "You know... I wonder why they didn't except us." Despearity called now out of her body in soul. "They never liked us!" Distruction hissed. "Perhapse we didn't give them the chance." "We did..." "Are we fighting for the right thing?" "I fight for myself... I thrive for my power to destory... I can't be happy without it." "... If you sucessed... I wouldn't be happy without any friendship or people... there would be no despearity... I'm sorry I have to fight against you."  
  
The destined felt the pressure ease up as the dark power split and helped their side. Destruction spoke to herself, "What happens when I destroy everything... What happens when there is nothing to demolish? I wouldn't be able to live... I'm so confused! Who do I help?!" The creature felt destruction withdrawing, "Destruction! I can help you control your power... I have the knowledge you need." "Knowledge?" She questioned. "Izzy... Knowledge... Despearity can't live without friendship Matt... I... I'm sorry I love to be bad but I can't..." Destruction pulled away and joined the light and the creature was demolished in moments.   
  
"Hey... You really should stay... I'd like to get to know you." Mimi said to Kat. She smiled, "I think I'll try if for a while... I would like to get to know you all... so what'cha say D?" She shooked her head as Devidevimon floated around her, "Sorry... I can't... I'll never be a people person." Black Koromon sighed, "I would have loved to understand you D-Chan... You interge me so much." She laughed, "As do you Black Koromon... But I have to go... Destruction wasn't meant to live among the other powers..."  
  
"D-Chan... You don't have to go... I'm sure I could help you understand some of your powers!" Izzy smiled. She shook her head, "No can due Izzy... If I don't learn how to control myself alone... I won't be able to control myself when you're not around..." He nodded, "Okay... You'll be back won't you?"   
  
She just turned around and left to a warp gate. Devidevimon had summoned up. Kat laid a hand on Izzy's shoulder, "No matter how much a people person she is... She'll be back someday."  
  
So What did you think?R/R  
DChan 


End file.
